Love Beyond the Death
by Daughter-0f-Magic
Summary: Story about the journey of two demigods, Ruth and Katherine. Pairings Nico x Ruth and Leo x Katherine.
1. Chapter I

_Love beyond the Death_

**(Author's note) *peeks behind the corner and awkwardly waves for hello* Hi there! ^3^**

**I've never before published anything in here, so this is kinda new to me... But yeah, I've been planning on this fanfic for a few months now, I've even started writing it for a couple of times but now I decided to really start writing it... So, here we go:3 **

**But first, just few things to know about this fiction:**

**~My native language is not english, so I'm kinda doing this with my good old friend, mr. Google Translate. There will be some mistakes, so I apologize. **

**~Pairings are Nico x Ruth and Leo x Katherine. Ruth and Katherine are mine and my friend's figment of imagination, not real characters of PJO or HoH and neither real people. Any connection for some one who truly exists is disclaimed. **

**~Huge thank you for Camp Half-Blood wiki and of course, Mr. Google Translate. I couldn't have written this without them. C: **

**Ruth's POV**

Even before getting chased away from the train station, Ruth and Katherine were having a horrible day.

It was a rainy and chilly, and the girls had no place to go (well that was kinda normal, Ruth and Katherine were sort off homeless, but let's talk about that later). Anyway, Katherine was sick, she had fever and flu, and Ruth had to take care of her. And this, my friends, is where our story begins.

"Ruthie, I'm hungry", moaned Katherine. "I'm sorry, Kathy, but we don't have any food. I'll look for something later, 'kay?" Ruth pet the girl's head. She was worried about Kathy. She was getting worse. Kathy nodded with a sigh and snuggled closer to Ruth. She's gonna be fine, Ruth told herself. And she tried really to believe so too.

"Ruth look, a goat boy, over there!" mumbled Kathy with delight. Oh, goody, thought Ruth. Now she's already seeing things. Apparently her fever was getting worse. "Ruth, the goat boy is getting closer.. And he's looking at us", warned Kathy. She didn't sound so delighted any more. Ruth looked over her shoulder and saw just a normal afroamerican boy, about 18 years old, walking toward them."I think he' just a normal dude, honey" told Ruth."No, look closer. And try to really focus, I didn't see it first either." Kathy started to sound restless. Something about her nonsense bothered Ruth and she stared at 'the goat boy' closer. She really tried to focus on the boy, which was hard, since she had ADHD and something seemed to prevent her for looking at him, especially his legs. Ruth tried harder, and suddenly, like some kind of mist-alike thing had disappeared with fluffs up in the air from the boy's legs, she was no longer looking at some normal afroamerican boy. The boy now had goat legs, and small horns sticking from his head. Ruth screamed, but no one at the station paid any attention to her, or the goat boy. "We gotta run, honey", said Rut and tried to stay calm. Kathy nodded and they ran away from the station.

Kathy didn't look like she could run very far, so Ruth pulled them into some random bus from it's side door, where passengers were coming out. Some old lady glared at them, but didn't say anything. Ruth didn't know, where the bus was going, but she thought that it would be better option than trying to run with a sick 14 years old girl through the city, chased by some weird goat boy. Kathy passed out on Ruth's arms. At the same time, Ruth tried to get her mind in order. Her first thought was, what the heck was that thing, and why the heck was he coming at them. Kathy was sure that she had seen a picture of something alike that thing, when she still went to school. Then she remembered something. About Greek history. "A satyr", she whispered. Half human, half goat. Clearly, there could've not existed such a thing as that, but after seeing it, she wasn't so sure any more. Okay, let's just say that there are satyrs. The next question is, what did it want for them? Maybe it wanted to eat us, said a small voice in Ruth's head. No, goats are vegetarian, said another. But if it didn't want to eat us, then what? Asked third.

"Ladies, wake up, this is the last stop", called someone. "Oh, crap", Ruth cursed. Apparently she had fallen in sleep. "Where are we?" asked Kathy. "At Long Island, this is the last stop", said the buss driver. "Hey, I can't remember seeing you come in-" he started. "Well that's weird", Ruth muttered and pulled Kathy out. "C'mon, let's go and look some place to stay for the night, it's getting late", said Ruth. Kathy nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Is the goat boy still following us?" asked Kathy. "No, I don't think so", Ruth shook her head. "Good thing, I guess", Kathy smiled. "Yes, very good thing", Ruth told her. "We should go to the forest, I think. That empty road doesn't look so tempting."

**(Author's note) So, I think that's all about the first chapter. C: I'm like super happy, that I finally really did it, yayyyy^^" And yeah, I know that there are some mistakes, sorry again:c And I also know that Kathy sound's reaaaaally childish for a 14 years old girl, but she is sick and everything so yeah. **

**This chapter didn't have any characters from real Percy Jacksons series, exept that mysterious 'goat boy', but he didn't really say anything soo... But I promise that I'll start writing the next chapter really soon, and there will be lots of familiar characters ;3 But until that, so long, m'friends **

**Reviewers get cookies *waves a cookie jar* **


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**(Author's note) Hello again^-^ **

**This one took a bit longer than I thought, I'm really sorry.. I just had so much to do and I was so not inspired right now so yeah. But this chapter is gonna be sooooooo much longer and funnier and cooler, I promise ;3**

**PS. I got ONE review for the previous chapter, and I was so very happy 'bout it, thank you very much^w^**

**RUTH**

Ruth had no idea where they were. Or how long they had walked. Or even where they were going. The forest seemed to go on forever. It was getting colder and darker and Kathy was getting worse. "Hang in there, Kathie, we're gonna find a shelter soon, just a bit further", Ruth tried to convince her. Ruth nodded. Her skin was really pale and looked like it was nearly glowing under the fading light. In other words, she looked very sick. "About that shelter", muttered Kathy. "Wouldn't that cottage over there fit quite well?" Ruth turned to look, what Kathy was talking about. She saw a little abondoned cottage behind the trees. "Well, yeah, that'd fit quite well", Ruth agreed.

The cottage was the best thing that happened to the girls that day. From outside it seemed abandoned, but when you stepped inside, there were every amenity that you can expect for example from some comfortable lodge. There was a fireplace, a bed covered with blankets, a small kitchen corner with a stove and also a little couch. Right after stepping inside, Kathy's legs let down and she passed out. Ruth dragged her on the bed and covered her with blankets. Then she turned to the fireplace. It seemed pretty useable, but there were no wood. Ruth looked at Kathy, who was now snoring lightly. She didn't like the idea of leaving Kathy all by herself, especially in that condition, but she had no choice. It was freezing, though it was already April, and they were going to stay there whole night. Ruth sighed, kissed Kathy's forehead and left the cabin. Hopefully Kathy would sleep the whole time that Ruth was gone, and the goat boy wouldn't find them, at least, not until Ruth was ready. She shut the door and jogged further away from the cottage, deeper in the woods.

You could think that finding some wood from forest would be easy. Well, it's not, if it's raining. And it was. It took a very long time for Ruth to find enough dry wood for the night. When she finally did, it was really, like really, really dark. Ruth didn't usually mind about that, she was comfortable with darkness. But now, the thing that bothered her was that she couldn't have told if there was something hiding in the dark, following her. She kept watching behind her back, witch was useless, of course, she couldn't even see her hand if she was holding it right in front of her face. Finally, she came to the cabin. She was already heading inside, when she noticed that something was wrong. The door was open, though she was 99,9 percent sure that she had closed it. The cottage was also totally dark when she left, but now there were a weak light glowing from the gap of door. Ruth put the pile of wood down and picked one really sharp-looking branch. It wasn't much of a weapon, but for sure better than nothing. Then she sneaked quietly closer the door. She heard voices. Kathy's sleepy voice and also a somehow familiar, soft, calming woman's voice. Ruth was trying to hear the conversation, but then someone farted. "Gale!" cried the woman. Kathy giggled. A dog barked. So, there was at least two people, and a dog inside the cottage. A weak teenaged girl and a branch wouldn't be much against two people and a dog, decided Ruth. She tried to sneak closer to the door to see inside. She thought that she was doing it super quietly, but inside, the dog growled. Oh crap, thought Ruth. "What is it Hecuba?" asked the woman. "Maybe it's Ruth", wondered Kathy. Oh crap, thought Ruth again. "Or the goat boy", she continued. "Ruth, come inside, we won't harm you!" called the woman.

Ruth froze, and someone opened the door. Ruth stepped back and pointed forward with the branch. She couldn't see anyone, who might had opened the door. She looked down and saw a filthy polecat staring at her. She poked at it. "Go away!" The polecat hissed and ran inside. "No Ruth, that's not how you greet people", the woman said. Ruth turned to look at the speaker. She was a young woman, maybe in her twenties. Somehow, she also looked familiar. She was dressed in a beautiful, gothic dress. Her skin was pale and she was really slim. She had black hair and large, green eye, like Ruth herself. Though Ruth wasn't as pretty as the woman. Ruth accidentally dropped her branch. "Yes, good, put away that branch, we won't harm you, like I said. And it's also very rude to gret people by poking them with a stick", the woman smiled. "It was a polecat, not a person", Ruth said. "No, I mean who are you?" The woman laughed. "She once was a human, but that's a whole another story". The polecat farted. "Ah, yes, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude. I am Hecate. Now tell me, what do you know abou greek mythology?"

The question suprised Ruth. "What has that doing with anything?" she asked. "Just answer me, please", smiled Hecate. "Well, only a little something that they told us in school. But why?" Ruth muttered. "I'm coming to that, my dear, be patient", Hecate said. "Do you know who Hecate is in greek mythology?" she asked. "Mmm, yes, I actually do. She is the goddess of magic". Ruth was proud to know something like that. "Yes, magic, crossroads and the Mist" Hecate nodded. "Very unusual that someone really remembers about us minor gods, I'm very proud of you". "_Us _minor gods?" Ruth asked. "Oh, are you like, what? A goddess?" she laughed. Hecate just smiled. " Yes she is!" giggled Kathy. Ruth glared at Hecate. "So you really just come here in our cottage without permission and tell lies to a poor little sick girl, you are... Mad!" Ruth shouted. "Get out!" Hecate sighed. "Please, my girl, let me explain you everything. After you realize, you'll be thankfull that I came" she assured. "Sit down, Ruthie. And be nice to lady Hecate, please" Kathy begged. Ruth sat down next to Kathy and sighed. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Thank you, my girl. So, where should I start", Hecate smiled. "Okay, so... I know that it might be very hard to understand and accept, but everything that they told in school about greek beliefs, gods, monsters and everything, is true. And yes, I really am Hecate, goddess and titaness of magic, crossroads and the Mist. And also, your mother." "What?" Ruth cried. Hecuba, the dog snarled. Gale the polecat just farted without paying attention. "Yes, Ruth. You are my daughter. I met your father, Steve Manning for exactly sixteen years ago. He was a charming back then, a magician, though fake, of course, but still charming. He showed his illusion _magic_tricks for me, took me to fancy restaurants and we fell in love. After a month, I became pregnant for him. He didn't like it. He said that he didn't want any annoying children to be around him and ruin his bussiness. He left me. And for that, I cursed him. The next day, when he was starting his little magicshow, he couldn't do any tricks. For some weird reason, he failed at every little magic trick that he tried. I, of course, was watching this delightful presentation from further away. The audience started booing and left. Steve tried after that for few times, but his magic tricks never worked again. He started drinking and moved away from his hometown, to New York. After I got you, I had no choice but leaving you with him. Zeus, the king of gods, has claimed us for keeping our half-blood children."

Ruth was quite silent after that. What Hecate had told her, sounded mad, of course, but somehow seemed like it might be true. His father was a lousy parent. Alcoholist, very violent and didn't care about Ruth at all. Most of her childhood, Ruth had been taken care of by her aunt, Marie, who hated her. When she was seven, she started to see horrible nightmares and do allkind of weird stuff, like turning accidentally Marie's coffee cups into rats and things like that. A year after that Marie told her father that Ruth was a freak and she wouldn't take care of her any more. Then she packed her bags and moved to Florida.

Ruth stayed with her dad only for a month. After that, he decided to abandon Ruth in mental hospital. Doctors claimed that she had something wrong in her head, and that she must stay there until they could cure it. Apparently they couldn't. Ruth's nightmares went worse, every night she had to watch horrible things inside of her head. Ruth hated the mental hospital. She wasn't crazy, after all. When she turned 9, she managed to escape from the hospital. When some nurses took the little crazy kids for a walk at the park, she ran away, with some little help from her friends. Ruth had no place to go, but she decided to just run as far as she could. One day, at some forest, she met Kathy.

Kathy was only eight years old then, also running away from her home. Ruth liked Katherine, a lot. She was funny, really cute and their stories were just so similar. They both didn't know anything about their mothers and they had lousy dad's to 'take care' of them. They were just two misunderstood kids, running away from their homes. After that, until this day, they had been together.

"Okay" said Ruth. "I believe, that you could maybe be my mother. But that goddess thing? I don't think so." Hecate smiled a bit. "Can we just pretend for a while that I am telling the absolute truth? We don't have much time, this forest is full of monsters and I have to get you too safe", Hecate said. Her voice was calm but she looked a bit troubled. "Safe sounds good." Ruth said and Kathy nodded. "Very well, but you must explain everything later, okay?" Hecate didn't say anything at first. "Alright, my child. I can assure you that. But now. You two must go to Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for young half-bloods, like you and Katherine" Hecate said. "Whoah, wait, is Kathy a half-blood too?" Ruth cried. "Yes, she is. I'm not sure, who is her godly parent, but I assume that you will find that out when you get to the camp." Kathy smiled. "Now, I believe that he's here very soon..." Hecate muttered. "Who is?" Ruth asked. "The goat boy!" cried Kathy and pointed the door. Ruth looked and saw the goat boy right in front of the cottage. She screamed and pulled Kathy behind the couch. "Mother do something!" yelled Ruth. The goat boy was now standing in the doorway and looked shocked. Hecate laughed. "Calm down, my child, he will not harm you, he is here to help" she assured. "M'lady Hecate" cried the goat boy and kneeled in front of her. "Stand up young satyr and tell us your name", smiled Hecate. The satyr stood up. "Grover Underwood" he said with a shaky voice. "Sir Chiron sent me to pick these girls up to Camp Half-Blood". "Ah, yes. Girls, you may come here now, I think that he will not eat you." "Yes, no, I mean, I will not eat you, umm" Grover stuttered. Ruth and Kathy stepped behind the couch and came closer. "Mr. Underwood, this is Ruth, my daughter, and Katherine. Now take them to Camp Half-Blood, quickly. Katherine is very sick", Hecate ordered. "Yes, my lady, I will!" Grover said. "Take Gale with you, so you can contact me if something happens." "That stinking polecat?" muttered Ruth. "Yes. Now, go."

**(Author's note) **

**Hmph, this chapter was a bit longer than I thought it would be, so they didn't get to camp in this one. Shame, I really look forward for that part. But yeah, it looks like this is going to be very, very long fanfiction, but I hope you don't mind. I hope that after this chapter I will get more rewievs, they are super helpful! ^-^ **

**Love you all:* **


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Ruth**

"How long do we still have to walk?" Ruth complained. "You said that Camp Half-Blood is near and we've been walking for ages!" Grover looked uneasy. "Just few more miles, okay? I might've underestimated the distance for a little, but it shouldn't take long anymore..." "Yeh, it better not", Ruth grumbled. "Kathy looks like she's gonna faint in any moment." Kathy smiled a little. "No, I'm just fine, just a little dizzy..." Ruth took her hand and glared Grover. "Why couldn't we just stay at the cottage for night and then start walking to that Camp-whatever in the morning, huh?" Grover sighed. "You don't understand, the monsters would have invaded that cottage in any moment. And besides, Kathy needs medication, and I didn't have any ambrosia with me..." Ruth didn't even wanna ask, what 'ambrosia' was. For last few hours, Grover had entertained them with a lovely lecture about Greek mythology. Ruth's head just couldn't take anymore. "But hey, did I already told you about the camp director, Chiron, who is a-" Grover stared. "Just shut up, I don't care", Ruth snarled. After that no-one said a thing. The only voice was Gale farting with nearly every other step it took.

"There it is, Camp Half-Blood", muttered Grover. "Oh, thank god!" cried Ruth. "And, umm, sorry about what I said, I didn't really mean it..." she added after she looked at grumpy-faced Grover. The satyr smiled a little and waved his hand carefreely. "It's alright, I understand that I must've bored the heck out of you - woah, Kathy, is every thing alright?" Kathy cried weakly and fell to the ground. "Kathy!" cried Ruth. Kathy mumbled weakly, but didn't open her eyes. "We gotta get her to the camp, quickly" said Grover and lifted the girl in his arms. They only got to take few steps toward the camp, when somebody, or something, snarled behind them.

**Nico di Angelo**

Nico had arrived to the camp early in the morning. His dad, who by the way is Hades, the lord of Death etc. etc, had told him to get off his feet, and go to the camp for a while. Apparently there were some godly crises in the Underworld, and Nico was on his way. Anyway, he packed his stuff, which included his everyday clothes, a black leather jacket and his stygian iron sword and shadow travelled to the camp. Now he had spent the whole day in his pitch black cabin, just sitting on the bed and stared at nowhere. Believe it or not, it was much more fun at the Underworld than there. Of course, he could've went to swordplay lesson at the field, or mayde to ride some flying horses at stables, but no, that wasn't his thing. Nico wasn't much of a - what do you call it - social kid, or whatever. He prefered talking to dead people more than living people. Only living person in the world that he really liked was his cousin, Percy, but for some reason he didn't want to go meet him. It just hurt him too much to see him.

At 9 p.m, Nico noticed that he hadn't eaten anything in the whole day. He decided to sneak quietly to the dining pavilion for some food. He stepped out from the door and nearly got blinded by the evening sun. He walked in the shadows and tried to avoid the other demigods. He saw few familiar faces, like Jason with his girlfriend Piper and their friend, Leo (when he saw them, he jumped behind the tree. Do not laugh, he's just not in the mood of seeing Jason at the moment), the Stoll brothers from Hermes cabin, Lou Ellen from Hecate cabin and of course, Percy with Annabeth. He was about to turn back to his cabin and forget about eating, when he heard cries from somewhere near.

No-one else seemed to notice the noise, but Nico wasn't suprised. Everybody were so into their own conversations, and the cries were so weak. Before he noticed, he was already running toward the voices. When he reached the edge of the camp borders, he saw a girl fighting a fury. With a stick. He noticed also Grover with some other girl in the side. Grover looked shocked and just stared at the fight. Nico had no other choice than to go and help the girl.

**Ruth**

When they heard the snarl, Ruth first thought that it was just Gale, and didn't pay any attention. But then, she noticed that Grover didn't walk behind him, and turned to see. What she saw was the most horrible thing that she had ever seen. It was about the size of an adult woman. It had leathery wings, like bat wings, claws, red gloving eyes and mouth full of yellow, really sharp-looking fangs. It wore a black robe and for some reason, carried a purple hanbag. And now that thing was staring at her, smiling cruelly. Ruth screamed. And then again. She would've screamed once more, if the thing that she was looking at hadn't jumped at her. Ruth didn't know how, but someway she managed to kick the thing away and grap a branch. Once again, an excellent weapon choice, but she just felt like she could use something longer than her arm. "Grover, get Kathy to the camp!" cried Ruth and defended herself with the branch. Grover didn't answer. "Grover, now, she needs help, you idiot!" she cried louder. The bat lady snickered and attacked again. Ruth managed to hit it in it's head. Apparently, it didn't get hurt, just more annoyed and charged at Ruth with all it's power. Which was a lot. Ruth fell to the ground. Then it sat on her and smiled just a feet above Ruth's face. "Now, darling, I'm going to rip your eyes out", it whispered. Ruth was pretty sure that their journey was going to end in that. But then, the bat lady rolled off her and snarled to something behind Ruth. "Young master", it growled. "What are you doing here, so far away from your home?" "Oh, hallelujah", thought Ruth. "Now it's master is here to help to kill us, goody!" then she slowly rose to her knees and looked at the one who the batlady was talking to. Suprisingly, she saw a boy, maybe a little older that herself, pointing a sword to the bat lady's chest. "i could ask you the same, _Alecto_", the boy said."Why are you here, teasing innocent demigods?" the boy looked at me, then Kathy, and finally Grover. "Oh, and an innocent satyr, too", he added. "Nico!" cried Grover with a delight. "I thought theat we were going to die" he sobbed. "And you are!" snarled Alecto the bat lady. "I need my meal! Young master, I will only eat the juicy demigods, I will spare the goat! They taste horrible!" it cried. Ruth got goosebumps. "Or, you could just go to Underworld to yopur sisters and spare them all, how is 0that?" the boy, Nico, smiled without any happiness in his eyes. Alecto growled. "Go now, or I will pulverize you, you old hag", said Nico calmly and poked with his sword. "Fine, young master, only this time. But I will remember this, and some day when master stops caring you, I will rip your eyes out!" it screamed and vanished.

Ruth stared at the spot where Alecto had just stood. Then she stared at Nico,who looked away. She also glanced at Gale, who just sat there and looked really bored. Grover got up and lifted Kathy on his arms again. "Grover, for god sakes, take her to the camp!" Ruth cried. "Oh, yeah, of course! And thank you Nico! Good to see you!" said the satyr and ran away to the camp, leaving Ruth with the mysterious boy who Grover called Nico. "So... Thank you, _young master, _for saving us from that eye fetished bat lady" Ruth smiled. "Please don't call me that", said Nico. "We should probably go to the camp", he continued. "You're injured."

**Author's note: Yippeeee, third chapter! I know it's been a long time, sorry for that, I had quite a lot going on and got no time for writing. But now it's here, and I'm personally loving it.**

**Please rewiev, it's always so much fun reading your comments. Also, if you have any wishes for upcoming chapters, I'd love to hear them! Criticism is also very much welcome:3 **


End file.
